We are using Monte Carlo simulated annealing simulations of Type III collagen to predict the effects of single point mutations on the folding kinetics and thermodynamics as found in the genetic collagenous disorder Ehlers-Danos syndrome. We are using an off-lattice approach and a semi-empirical atomic potential in an attempt to simplify the complexity inherent in simulations on peptides. We use graphics to view the complex simulation data over large numbers of steps.